


Мое сердце

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V4N, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Nero, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: У Неро красивые крылья, но нестабильная демоническая форма.





	Мое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narninskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Narninskaya).



> 5Vx4N или, если говорить проще, молодой Неро из канона четвертой игры и побитый жизнью Вергилий из канона пятой, которого еще и нещадно заоосили ради слезовыжималки. наслаждайтесь!
> 
> The Spiritual Machines — My Heart Wants Blood

У Неро крылья особенно красивые. Каждое перо похоже на произведение искусства, каждый сустав — на бессмертный мрамор, что обрел душу и наполнился силой.

Порой, когда демоническая форма Неро выходит из-под контроля, Вергилий обнимает его и, прижав к себе ближе, гладит крылья нежно-нежно — так, мимолетное касание на самом выдохе, но Неро успокаивается и начинает дышать ровнее. Страх отступает, боль в измотанном теле перестает беспокоить столь сильно, и Неро разрешает себе на пару секунд прикрыть глаза, поддаваясь хрупкому ощущению безопасности и тепла.

— Мой хороший, — произносит едва слышно Вергилий. Неро не привык к такой щедрой ласке; он никогда не думал, что будет чувствовать отца так близко — у самого сердца, что заполошно стучит и грозит вырваться из груди. — Мой родной.

Шепот Вергилия похож на убаюкивающий рокот волн, и Неро слышится только _«мой, мой, мой»_. Так спокойно, будто лодка движется по водной глади; так неспешно, будто погружение на самое дно; так красиво, будто россыпь звезд, щедрой рукой разбросанная по небосводу.

— Я... — слезы катятся по щекам Неро и жемчужинами разбиваются о потрескавшийся асфальт. — Я слишком слаб.

— Мой сын, ты гораздо сильнее меня, — мягко отвечает ему Вергилий. — Ведь я так и не смог признать собственную слабость. Я возжелал больше того, что имел, и расплачиваюсь до сих пор.

_Вдох и выдох_ — Неро раскрывает глаза и поднимает взгляд выше. Он всматривается в болезненно бледное лицо отца, в тонкие линии морщин и крепко сжатые губы. Такое же лицо — лишь намного моложе — глядит на него по утрам из зеркала; такие же серебряные пряди волос рассыпаются по его плечам. Неро касается щеки Вергилия — почти в беспамятстве, будто пытаясь проверить, реальность ли это или все ему только снится, — и опять прижимается к мерно вздымающейся груди.

— Как я могу быть сильнее тебя? — тихо спрашивает Неро, и демон внутри него непокорно рычит, жаждая крови.

— Можешь, — смеется Вергилий на грани слышимости и гладит Неро по волосам. Его демон скулит и рвется в бой, стремится доказать свою силу, однако Вергилий продолжает спокойно обнимать сына.

Кровь от крови, плоть от плоти.

Часть его души и часть его духа.

И часть его некогда влюбленного сердца.


End file.
